The Black Cauldron (Cody Version)
Cast Taran: Cody (The Rescuers Down Under; He can trade his old slingshot for the Black Cauldron to the Kanker Sisters instead of the Magic Sword) Extras with Cody: Fievel Mousekwitz (An American Tail), Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and Jessie (Toy Story franchise) Eilonwy: Penny (The Rescuers) Extras with Penny/Eilonwy's Bauble: Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective), Bernard, Bianca (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under), Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon (Digimon Season 2), and Bo Peep (Toy Story franchise; In her Toy Story 4 attire) Flewwder Flam: Orville and Wilbur (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) Gurgi: Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator (Darkwing Duck; Megavolt can sacrifice himself to stop the Cauldron-Born in the end) Extras with the Fearsome Four: Steelbeak (Darkwing Duck), Mushu, Cri-kee (Mulan (1998)), and Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) Extra companions: Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webigail "Webby" Vanderquack, Genie "Gene," Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Morgana Macawber, Honker and Tank Muddlefoot (Ducktales (1987)/Darkwing Duck), Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Miles “Tails” Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Crysta, Zak Young, and Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) The Horned King: Shan-Yu (Mulan (1998)) Extras with Shan-Yu: Hades (Hercules), Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go), Evil Emperor Zurg, Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command), and Dry Bowser (Super Mario Bros. franchise) The Creeper: Pain and Panic (Hercules) King Eidilleg of the Fairies: Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) The Fairies: The Fairies of Neverland (Peter Pan) Doli: Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Hen Wen: Tepig (Pokemon) Extras with Tepig: Spyro, Cynder, Sparx (The Legend of Spyro trilogy), Ken Ichijouji, and Wormmon (Digimon Season 2) (They'll join Cody's team in the adventure after escaping the castle, and Ken is Cody's older brother in this) Dallben: Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro trilogy) Extra with Igntius: Celadon (OC The Legend of Spyro trilogy characters) Orwen, Orgoch, and Orddu: Lachesis, Atropos, and Clotho (Hercules) The Horned King's Men: Stays the same The Cauldron-Born: Stays the same The Gwythaints: Stays the same Musical numbers 1 Out There (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Cody) (Plays when Cody's group dream of being heroes out there in Prydain after getting caught by Ignitus and Celadon daydreaming when they were supposed to feed Tepig) 2 That's the Life for Me (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by the Fearsome Four's group) (Plays when they expressed their dreams of being rich to Cody's group after the apple theft) 3 Hellfire (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Shan-Yu and the Skeleton King) (Plays when the two villains become obsessed with finding the Black Cauldron and marrying Penny, and even finding the heroes when they learn that they've escaped the castle) 4 Candle on the Water (From "Pete's Dragon") (Performed by Cynder) (Plays when Cynder revealed her origin of her friendship with her parents even up to the parents' murder by Dry Bowser) 5 That's the Life for Me Reprise (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by the Fearsome Four's group) (Plays when they agree to team up with Cody's team to find Tepig) 6 God Help the Outcasts (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Darkwing's group, particurally Morgana) (Plays when Darkwing's group decide to help Cody's team find the Black Cauldron and prove they are more than just outcasts) 7 The Marshes of Morva (Parody of "The Court of Miracles" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by the Fates and crows) (Plays when they attempt to hang Darkwing's group, the Fearsome Four, Wilbur, and Orville as punishment for accidentally releasing the frogs they collected) 8 We're Family (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Cody's team) (Plays when Cody's team express their caring side to Cody to cheer him up for trading his slingshot for the Black Cauldron and how far they've accomplished) 9 The Knights of Prydain (Parody of "The Bells of Notre Dame Reprise" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Cody's team) (Plays at the finale after Cody and his team are named official Prydain Knights and the couples marry) 10 Someday (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by All-4-One) (First song at the end credits) 11 God Help the Outcasts End Credits Version (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Bette Midler) (Second song at the end credits) 12 Fall on Me (From "The Nutcracker and the Four Realms") (Performed by Andrea and Matteo Bocelli) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Cody the Tepig Keeper's Life Chapter 2: Tepig's Vision/Shan-Yu and the Skeleton King's Group's Plot Chapter 3: Meeting the Fearsome Four's Group/Tepig, Ken, and Wormmon Captured Chapter 4: Sneaking in to Save Tepig, Ken, and Wormmon/Tepig's Escape and Cody's Group's Capture Chapter 5: Meeting Penny, Orville, Wilbur, and Darkwing's Groups/Escape from the Castle Chapter 6: Shan-Yu and the Skeleton King's Group's Orders/Reunion with the Fearsome Four's Group and Cynder's Origin Reveal Chapter 7: Following Tepig's Tracks/In the Fairy Realm (Cody Version) Chapter 8: God Help the Outcasts/Going to the Marshes of Morva (Cody Version) Chapter 9: Meeting the Fates/Trading Cody's Slingshot for the Black Cauldron Chapter 10: Team Prydain, Except the Fearsome Four and Mice, Captured/The Cauldron-Born Awakens Chapter 11: Megavolt's Heroic Sacrifice/Final Battle Part 1 (Cody Version) Chapter 12: Trading the Black Cauldron for Megavolt's Life/Final Battle Part 2 and Destruction of the Black Cauldron (Cody Version) Chapter 13: Officially Prydain Knights/Ending (Cody Version) Alternate Prayer to God Song: Someday (Alternate Prayer Song) (Cody Version) For gallery: The Black Cauldron (Cody Version) Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies